This is a conference to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) entitled "Transport of Amino Acids, Peptides and Neurotransmitters". The meeting is the second conference on the subject and is scheduled to be held from June 27-July 1, 1999 at Copper Mountain, Colorado. It is expected to be attended by approximately 160 researchers. The conference will consist of nine oral scientific sessions over five days, and two poster sessions lasting two days each. The conference will bring together biochemists, biophysicists, physiologists, and molecular biologists to share information on the molecular properties of the molecules responsible for mediating flow of amino acids, peptides, and neurotransmitters across biological membranes. Emerging data indicates that these molecules play critical roles in health and disease. The conference sessions will be devoted to recent findings in the field of membrane transport. The major topics include: -structure-function studies on amino acid, peptide, and neurotransmitter transporters -regulation of membrane transport processes by second messenger systems -isolation and characterization of novel proteins interacting with transporters -discovery and isolation of new transporters and transporter gene families